User talk:JordanaBrewsterFAN
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:JordanaBrewsterFA page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 12:35, June 27, 2012 Blog Conduct What you did on your blog is frowned upon. If you can't take people posting and commenting on your blog, then this probably isn't the place for you. Blogs go missed/not commented on all the time here. Blogs are hit and miss, and more often missed. Leaving comments to make people comment is not exactly welcomed, and often just causes people to further ignore your blogs because many see it a form of attention getting. Multiple people have actively complained about doing what you did. If people want to comment, they will do so, and if they don't want to, then they won't. It is that simple. Again, if you can't take people not commenting on your blogs, then this probably isn't the place for you. Lancer1289 (talk) 23:49, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I guess you're right. I'm sorry. It's just that a really wanted to get an awnser because I hate not having my questions awnsered cause it kinda makes me feel stupid and so that's why I commented twice myself. Anyway I got an awnser which is actually prety good so can we leave all that behind us? --JordanaBrewsterFAN 16:21, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :As I state quite clearly at the top of my talk page in bolded red text, which no one seems to read anymore, if I leave you a message, please respond on your talk page, not mine. This is because I despite cross page conversations and it makes things easier to follow. Therefore, I have removed the comment and reposted it here. :As to the point, there is no reason why you have to go out and do that. If people want to answer they will, if not then they will not. If you cannot take people not responding, then see what I said before. Lancer1289 (talk) 17:22, December 22, 2012 (UTC) OK. 1) Stop saying the same thing twice, I understand that people will comment on blog if the feel like it otherwise I will get over it. 2) Maybe you need to get over youself cause I even made an apology and you nothing and 3) Give me a break already. God. Is Christmas like bringing out the bitch inside you or what. Language Policy Note that we do in fact have a Language Policy here. We have zero tolerance for inappropriate or crude language. Any further violations of this policy will lead to a ban. Note that we do also have a policy banning users from insulting each other. There is no excuse for insulting another user. Further violations of this policy will lead to a ban. Lancer1289 (talk) 19:04, December 22, 2012 (UTC) What Jack tells Shepard if he breaks up with her? Think that.